Good morning - Phan
by awesomesockes
Summary: PHAN ONESHOT! Contains: Fluff, comfort, chronic illness. Dan suffers from narcolepsy and falls asleep doing the radio show alone as Phil is gone to his parents. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Dan howell, Phil Lester, Phan


**Prompt:** _"Could you do a fic where Dan has narcolepsy and one week when Phil goes away to Florida or smth with his family he watches the radio show because Dan's doing it on his own and Phil can see he's about to fall asleep but obviously can't do anything about it and he has to watch as Dan passes out on camera and everyone rushes in and is really worried and all? It ends with a fluffy phone call because Dan's all upset about it but Phil comforts him."_

Someone asked for this^^ Of course. Here we go! (Phan oneshot)

**A/N: **This could turn into a 'part-fic' so if you have an idea for a part 2 or more, please let me know! (please. this was fun)

**Contains:** Fluff, chronic illness.

**Warning: **

**Phan status:** Together.

**Words: **2.417

**POV:** Point of view changes throughout the story.

**Good morning**

* * *

**DAN'S POV!**

"_Are you sure you'll be fine?_" Phil asked through the phone as I walked down the hallway at the BBC.

"Yeah. I think it'll be okay," I assured him, pushing another door open.

"_Are you tired?_"

"I'm always tired, Phil." I smiled even though he couldn't see me. "I just took a nap before I got here, so it'll be fine."

"_I wish I could be there with you…_" Phil sighed into my ear.

"I wish you could too." I pushed open the last door on my journey and sat down on the sofa in the room.

"_You don't have to do it, Dan. You can ask Scott to stand in for you._"

"I don't want to disappoint anyone and it's too late to cancel now. I'll be fine." Despite what I told Phil, I was a little nervous about this. And 'a little nervous' was probably an understatement. I was terrified of doing the show alone; this was the first time I'd ever had to do that. I didn't want to, to be honest.

I tried not to think about it. It would just be like all the other Sundays with Phil by my side. Everything would be the same—nothing had changed.

I had to try to convince myself that, or else I would probably fall asleep.

"Will you be watching?" I yawned and lazily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"_Yeah, of course I will,_" Phil whispered, sounding slightly concerned.

"Great." I smiled.

"_Are you sure about this, though?_"

"It'll be fine, Phil. Stop worrying." He shouldn't have to be hundreds of miles away, worrying about me for two hours. But I was so scared. Our fans didn't know yet, because Phil always made sure I didn't get too stressed or overwhelmed emotionally. Basically he did anything he could to prevent an attack from happening. I didn't want the fans to worry either and I didn't want to be drowning in questions all the time. It had worked so far, so we figured we didn't need to tell them yet.

Our producers knew, though, so if something happened tonight I wouldn't be completely alone. But it would be feeling like I was because Phil was always there... but this time, he wouldn't be.

"_If you say so... But next time I'm visiting my family, you're coming with me. Then someone else can do the show,_" Phil said determinedly.

"Always so overprotecting..." I sighed, but smiled.

"_Yes,"_ he agreed simply.

Our producer Simon waved at me through the glass walls. I nodded to him and stood up. "I have to go now, Phil. I'll call you when it's over, okay?"

"_Yeah... Good luck. Love you._"

"Love you too." I smiled and hung up.

Everything was going to be just fine. Nothing would happen.

I stepped into the studio, took my place in front of the microphone, and started clicking all the buttons. Even though I'd just had a nap I was so tired. The stress from being alone was not helping. I was more afraid of being alone than I was of falling asleep. Now I had to talk to the listeners on my own; Phil always did that. Everyone was looking at _only me_ now. And it was stressing me out.

I regretted coming here, but there were only two minutes until the show would begin. I couldn't back out now.

"You okay there, Dan?" our producer asked me.

"Hmm, yeah. I just zoned out for a sec," I replied, nodding eagerly towards him as he pushed me out of my trance.

"You just have to tell me if it's too much." He smiled. "We'll just put extra music videos into the show today."

"Thanks," I responded, and put on my headphones.

"Ready?"

I nodded and took a deep breath before I started. "Hello, you're listening to Dan on BBC radio one. As Phil decided to leave me for his parents, I'm now alone, so this is going to be even more awkward than it already was!" I joke, grinning widely into the camera in front of me.

**PHIL'S POV! **

I sat down on the couch, getting ready to watch the radio show. Dan had to do it by himself for the first time ever. I felt bad for leaving him, but it was my mum's birthday and she had invited the whole family to come over. I would only stay a few days, but it meant I couldn't be on the show.

Because of Dan's narcolepsy, it was better with me there, or just _someone_ there to take the pressure off him. Being too stressed could cause an attack, and he would fall asleep.

The live stream started and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Dan on the screen. He looked absolutely exhausted. I was probably the only one who could tell because I was the only one who knew him well enough. The way he was breathing, the way his eyes were moving… The whole way he was moving gave it away for me.

I sighed softly. I couldn't do anything about it but just sit here and watch.

As time went on, it only got worse. I watched Dan as his knees quickly knocked together while he was introducing a song someone had requested. But he managed to catch himself and kept on talking to the listeners.

I fumbled with my pocket and quickly took out my phone to call our producers.

"Pick it up," I mumbled desperately into the phone.

"_Hello? Phil?_"

"He's going to fall asleep," I burst out, without clarifying who was calling.

"_What, now?_" the producer asked, confused.

"Now, you—" But before I got the chance to explain anything else, Dan collapsed to the floor without warning.

"_Shit,_" I heard our producer mumble before every voice grew distant.

I watched it all happen on camera, which meant people at home would've seen it too.

My heartbeat rose. I didn't know if he was okay or if had injured himself on anything by the fall or whatever.

"Simon?" I called into the phone. The cameras were still on and I could see Dan peacefully sleeping on the floor while everyone was running around. I guessed they had forgotten about the stream in the confusion. I started panicking slightly. This would be all over the internet. People would be talking about this and questioning anything. I knew how Dan felt about this; it wasn't something everyone needed to know.

"Simon!" I yelled. "Just anyone! Pick up the phone!" From what I could see, they were panicking way too much. If Dan woke up now he would be scared to death. I'd already explained to them what to do—why didn't people listen?

Suddenly, the cameras were disconnected. A picture of a blue background showed up and everything went silent.

"_Phil?_"

"Finally!" I breathed out, annoyed, and pushed my computer away. "That took a while... Is he okay? He didn't get hurt or anything?" I asked, slightly worried.

"_No he seems fine._"

"Great," I breathed out in relief as I leaned back against the cushions. "What the hell was that about?" I asked, slightly annoyed about how they handled the situation.

"_I'm sorry, we just..._" He trailed off and sighed. "_When is he going to wake up?" _He continued as the changed the subject.

"He hasn't woken up yet?" I asked, concerned. I furiously rubbed my face. I shouldn't have let Dan do it alone; it was too much for him to handle. "Just a few minutes, don't worry," I assured them.

"_Should we do something?_" Simon asked me nervously.

"Just wait for him to wake up. If you could hold the phone in front of his ear when it happens that would be nice," I replied. Sometimes when he woke up from an episode, all his muscles would go paralyzed for a couple of seconds even though he was awake. Those seconds were the worst—it was really scary. He knew what was going on, he just couldn't move or speak. Like his body was still sleeping but his mind was awake.

"And hey, can you please turn the cameras off sooner next time?" I asked, raising my voice a little.

"_Sorry, it all just happened so fast.._"

"Yeah, I know. But didn't I explain to you what you should do if something like this happened? Or did you just forget it all?" I was a getting a bit angry now. They'd done everything wrong. The first rule was to turn of the cameras—that was the first thing I'd told them. The second thing was not to panic, and they did that too.

"_I'm sorry. I really am…_"

"Just forget it…" I sighed deeply and closed my eyes in frustration.

"_He's moving,_" Simon said after a minute of silence.

"Great," I breathed out in relief. "Just hold the phone. No matter what, don't move it away," I instructed. I wasn't sure if the paralysis had happened today, but for obvious reasons I couldn't see what was going on.

"_Okay. I'm putting him on now._"

"Dan?" I asked nervously, but loud enough to make sure he would be able to hear me.

No answer, just the sound of his heavy breathing.

"It's going to be okay…" I tried. "It won't last forever, don't worry. You'll be able to move in a second," I assured him. Of course he knew all this—I told him every time over and over again—but it still felt necessary. I knew how scared it made him.

I heard him take a deep breath followed by a low groan. "_F-fuck..._" he muttered into the phone.

"Good morning," I whispered, smiling to myself, just happy he was okay now that I couldn't be there with him.

"_No..._" Dan breathed out, exhausted. I heard some movement and figured the phone was being handed to him as he tried to sit up. "_Not good morning, Phil. I just fucking fell asleep! Live on camera! For the whole wide world!_" Dan almost yelled in frustration.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Everything is going to be fine…"

"_No. Everything is not going to be f-fine!_" he said, his voice breaking slightly. "_The f-fans, Ph-Phil.._."

"What about them?" I responded in a calm voice.

"_They s-saw.._." he sobbed.

I knew this point was coming eventually. We couldn't hide it forever. Dan knew it too that at some point we would have to tell them. But no one predicted that it would be this way, especially not Dan, who would have made a detailed video explaining everything so no one would be confused.

"Yes they did," I answered him. There was no point in lying to make him feel better. "But it'll be fine. I can explain to them what happened. You don't have to do anything."

"_Why did I d-do that s-stupid s-show?_" he asked, but it nearly impossible to make out.

"Because you didn't want to disappoint anyone, and that was very sweet of you. You did nothing wrong, okay?" I tried. God, I wished I were there to comfort him and hold him in my arms until he calmed down and felt better.

"I'll be home tomorrow. Then we'll fix it," I assured him.

"_What should I do until when? The internet will be exploding, Phil. I didn't w-want to tell them t-this way..._" he quietly stuttered into the phone.

"What I think you should do now is go home, okay? Don't go on twitter yet. We can Skype quickly, but just go home," I told him. "Who's in charge of the show now?" I asked.

"_I don't k-know..._"

"Can you hand the phone back to Simon, please? We'll talk again when you get home. You're allowed to leave, so it's fine."

"_Yeah, t-thanks_," Dan sniffed back.

**DAN'S POV!**

I gave the phone back to our producer and unsteadily rose from the ground. Even though I hated everything that had just happened, I still felt better. Having an attack always felt like a relief to my tiredness. Like when you really need to sneeze and then finally do it. I was a bit more awake now and ready to continue the show if it hadn't already been canceled because all of our fans had seen the incident happen. If it had happened while a video was playing, it wouldn't be a problem. But now I didn't feel like continuing anyway—I just wanted to go home.

I nodded a goodbye to the two producers who were still talking to Phil on the phone, grabbed my jacket, and started walking out.

I got a lot of strange looks from the other people at the BBC. It was almost 8 pm and I was still meant to be doing the show. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, even though I could see that people didn't have a clue about what had just happened.

As fast as I could, I walked out of the building and headed towards the street to find a cab so I could get home and away from everyone.

After the longest 10 minutes of my life, the driver finally pulled over in front of the apartment. I lazily stumbled inside and up the stairs to get to the lounge where I had left my computer. The sofa was still slightly messed up from my nap earlier. My duvet was curled up against cushions and the pillows were everywhere.

I sighed deeply and sat down before I found my computer so I could call Phil like he said I should.

I couldn't help but smile a little. It was so long ago that we'd last talked on Skype. It was bringing back some good memories.

"Hey…" I muttered when Phil accepted my call and his face showed up on the screen.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in a calm voice and looked caringly at me.

"Fine. I guess… I don't know," I breathed out and moved my gaze down to my lap. "It helped, though. So I guess it's better."

"Good. I'm glad," Phil replied.

"It was just so scary waking up when you were not there. You're always there, Phil," I mumbled as I slowly lifted my head back up to look at him.

"I know and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have done the show, Dan. I should've planned it better, I'm sorry."

"I was the one who wanted to do it. It's my own fault," I sighed sadly. "But it was a stupid idea, and it's the last time that's happening."

"Yeah," Phil answered, smiling. "I'll be taking the first train home tomorrow, okay? I'll be home as fast as I can. Then we can just have a lazy day and watch a few movies. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." I smiled.

**thend**

**Follow for more Phanfiction!(^_^)**


End file.
